


Never Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M, POV Dino, Seme Hibari Kyouya, Uke Dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Spinning off fromChapter 4 of Kintsugi, Kyoya takes advantage of a tied up Dino.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427805) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



Both the ropes he was still tied up with, and the tonfa resting across his throat, pinning him to the forest floor made any hope of moving without ending up unconscious again highly unlikely. Not that he wanted to move, particularly, when the Prefect was straddling his waist, his pert buttocks just -

He bucked slightly, testing which way this was going to go, and was rewarded with the tonfa's pressure increasing subtly, and delicate, sharp teeth biting into his throat, hard enough that he could feel the skin break - but then there was a hand, fondling him. And oh merciful Mary that felt good. Felt better than his own hand did. The tonfa was gone from his throat, but he held perfectly still anyway, waiting to see where this would go.

When the teen above him hesitated at the size of what he had in his hand; well, with any other sex partner, he'd have mumbled reassurances and platitudes about it fitting, but that wasn't going to go down well with Hibari Kyoya. Instead he shut his eyes - it was the first time in a long time since he'd submitted to _anyone_ \- and bucked when the hand exploring his body found his asshole. The motion, and muscle memory, had a dry finger sliding into his body, and he'd forgotten how that burned -

The finger stilled, and the Flames in the air felt _curious_ for want of a better description. And then the finger was gone, his pants were being stripped off, and there was rustling, as if something was being dug out of a pocket, and the finger was back, slick and, oh. It slid in easily, muscles remembering this, and why had it been so long since he last did this?

Because it needed trust, and for all that he did trust people easily, he didn’t trust them with _this_. It was far easier for him to take that it was to allow himself to _be_ taken. But he felt safe under this teen, and it meant that when a second finger slid in he clenched tight around it, deliberately, rhythmically, trying to coax Kyoya into taking him, without having to use words that would ruin this moment.

The fingers were withdrawn, and then his legs were being spread, wide, and there was a low chuckle, and blunt pressure that made him want to roll his hips. He managed to hold the movement though, and began to push out just as the pressure built, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the easy slide. It still burned, he was still too tight for it to do anything else, out of practise and not having particularly been stretched, but. Even if he hadn’t been a masochist already, before Reborn, he was one now; it had been the only way to make it through training.

The aching burn of it, the way he was still bound, the lethality of the teen taking him and the way they were wound around each other’s souls, made it easy to ignore the fact they were outside; that there were twigs digging into his back, and that he had no idea where Tsuna was - he could even still be watching for all he knew - that train of thought was derailed by a particularly harsh thrust. It had him seeing stars, and choking out a gasp as fire ripped up his spine. Fuck, he could easily find himself addicted to this - especially when that first thrust was followed up by another, and another and another, all targeted at the same spot - and the fire continued to roll up his spine, half mixed signals from his nervous system, a confused combination of pleasure and pain and half Kyoya’s Flames.

And that was an _insidious_ way to -.

He shivered, and that was the last thought for a long while as his brain shut down, overwhelmed by the signals it was receiving - signals propagated and amplified by Cloud Flames. The next few minutes were a kaleidoscope of sensation and fragments of images; a hand on his cock, blinding pleasure and a slick heat.

The world re-solidified to a sensation of emptiness, a lack of rope, and the highly arousing sight of Kyoya fastidiously licked his hand clean of what he realised had to be his semen - and that made his cock twitch. The teen rolled his eyes, and rose from his crouch, rearranging his uniform into a semblance of order, and tossing him his pants.

“Next time -“ his mind blanked out the next part, fixated on the _next time_ , and by the time he’d persuaded it to focus again, he was alone. Damn.


End file.
